Sumps, in general, are employed in fluid storage systems to contain spillage, or the like, to prevent waste or escape of attendant pollution in cases of hazardous materials which create problems that such escape would permit. In gasoline storage systems, in particular, some are used at junction points where spillage of hazardous materials typically occurs. In these sumps, there may or may not exist retrieval systems for the spilled materials. The sumps, however, are usually accessible for draining the material either automatically or manually.
In designing these containment systems, as well as in modernizing old systems, various types of sumps are needed for junction points in the storage plumbing system between the pumps and the storage tanks as well as at the storage filling points. Different systems with different types of hardware require varying sizes of sumps to conform to the needs of a particular system, making standardization of sumps difficult. Developing a standardized or adjustable sump would greatly reduce the costs in designing and modernizing these systems.
Adjustable sumps have been developed and are used in the field of gasoline storage systems, but are inconvenient to use. Sumps presently exist where the housing of the sump is adjustable using sliding and bellows-type connections for adjusting the vertical height of the sump. Also, sumps with score lines on the housings exist for cutting and taping together the sump housing for installment in the system. These systems result in sumps that leak and must be repaired or replaced frequently to avoid escaping hazardous wastes.
The present invention provides for a sump that addresses the aforementioned concerns involving gasoline storage systems.